xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Strzelaniny w Christchurch (2019)
|miejsce=Christchurch |data=15 marca 2019 |godzina=14:40-14:55 |zabici=50 osób |ranni=50 osób |typ_ataku=masowa strzelanina |sprawca=Brenton Tarrant }} określenie serii strzelanin w nowozelandzkim mieście Christchurch. Strzały te miały miejsce 15 marca 2019 roku – około 14:40 czasu lokalnego (2:40 czasu polskiego) w meczecie Masdżid Al-Nur oraz około 14:55 czasu lokalnego w meczecie Masżdid LinwoodNowa Zelandia: Ataki na meczety w Christchurch. 49 osób nie żyje – Tok FM, 15-03-2019 (arch.). W tych atakach zginęło 50 osób, a 50 zostało rannych. Przebieg Ataków terrorystycznych na meczety w Christchurch dokonał 28-letni obywatel Australii Brenton Tarrant. Przed tymi atakami, Australijczyk uzyskał w listopadzie 2017 pozwolenie na broń. Do obu masakr napastnik użył pięciu sztuk karabinu półautomatycznegoZamach w Nowej Zelandii. Sprawca chciał kontynuować atak. Miał zapasową broń – tokfm.pl, 16-03-2019 (arch.). 9 minut przed pierwszym z ataków, Tarrant wysłał do premier Nowej Zelandii Jacindy Ardern prawicowy manifestNowa Zelandia: premier Ardern dostała „manifest” zamachowca tuż przed atakami w Christchurch – Radio Maryjal, 17-03-2019. Sprawca zamachu, w Masdżid Al-Nur, miał co najmniej siedem razy przeładować magazynek w broni automatycznej, od momentu rozpoczęcia otwarcia ognia w kierunku modlących się w meczeciePolski lekkoatleta prosto z Christchurch: wszyscy są tutaj w szoku – sport.onet.pl, 15-03-2019 (arch.). Gdy strzelanina dobiegła końca, służby znalazły ładunki wybuchowe domowej produkcji. Premier Nowej Zelandii przekazała, że napastnik był gotowy do kolejnych zamachów, o czym miały świadczyć jeszcze 2 sztuki broni palnej odnalezionej w jego samochodzie. Wyjątkowość wcześniejszej ze strzelanin polegała na tym, że morderca nakręcił kamerą cały przebieg zamachu. Mogli go obejrzeć widzowie za pośrednictwem Facebooka i YouTube, drastyczny materiał szybko usunięto z Internetu. Administracja Facebooka poinformowała 17 marca, iż przeszło 1,5 mln kopii transmisji na żywo zostało usuniętych z serwisuZamachowiec z Nowej Zelandii transmitował masakrę w internecie, nawiązał do youtubera PewDiePie – wirtualnemedia.pl, 15-03-2019 (arch.)Facebook: Usunęliśmy 1,5 mln kopii nagrań z masakry w Nowej Zelandii – Wprost, 18-03-2019. Ofiary Jedną z zabitych osób w wyniku zamachów był nowozelandzki bramkarz w dyscyplinie futsalu, Atta ElayyanAtta Elayyan zginął w zamachu w Christchurch. Był gwiazdą nowozelandzkiego futsalu – sportowefakty.wp.pl, 17-03-2019. 20 marca odbyły się pierwsze pogrzeby ofiar atakówPierwsze pogrzeby ofiar ataków na meczety w Christchurch – radioem.pl, 20-03-2019. Śledztwo Policja dosyć szybko ujęła 3 mężczyzn i kobietę, którzy mieli mieć związek z masakrą. Nie wykluczała ona też, że zatrzymani mieli być w zmowie. Według nowozelandzkiej premier Ardern, ujęci nie figurowali w kartoteceTransmitował relację na żywo, gdy strzelał do muzułmanów. „To jeden z najczarniejszych dni!” (WIDEO 18+) – wprawo.pl, 15-03-2019. Główny sprawca zamachu, Tarrant, usłyszał dzień po swych poczynaniach zarzuty morderstwa, po czym trafił do więzienia na okres aż do 5 kwietnia 2019. Wszczęto też śledztwo, które dotyczy polskich wątków serii strzelanin, miało ono wykazać, czy sprawca zamachów nie przebywał w PolsceKrwawe zamachy na meczety w Christchurch. Polskie służby specjalne badają sprawę – telewizjarepublika.pl, 15-03-2019 (arch.). Dochodzenie ws. ataku znalazło miejsce w Bułgarii, po spotkaniu bułgarskiego premiera Bojko Borisowa i prokuratora generalnego Sotira Cacarowa, oficjalnie ogłoszono, iż zamachowiec Brenton Tarrant przebywał w tym kraju w okresie 9-15 listopada 2018. Terrorysta odwiedzał nie tylko stolicę Sofię, lecz także takie miasta jak m.in. Płowdiw, Baczków i AsenowgradSłużby specjalne badają bułgarskie kontakty zamachowca z Christchurch – TVP Info, 15-03-2019. 21 kwietnia 2019 doszło do serii ataków bombowych na Sri Lance, władze państwa poszkodowanego przez te zamachy twierdziły, że do zamachów w ich kraju miała właśnie przyczynić się masakra w meczetachSri Lanka attacks 'retaliation for Christchurch': Minister – aljazeera.com, 23-04-2019. Nowozelandzka premier zaprzeczyła, jakoby tragedia w Christchurch miała być podstawą do dużo krwawszych zamachów w azjatyckim krajuNew Zealand PM says no intelligence linking Sri Lanka attacks to Christchurch – reuters.com, 24-04-2019. Następstwa W całym Christchurch została zamknięta przestrzeń powietrzna, zamykano również szkoły, władze miasta apelowały, by jego mieszkańcy nie opuszczali domów. Po zamachach ogłoszono najwyższy stopień zagrożenia terrorystycznego w całej Nowej Zelandii. Jacinda Ardern zapowiedziała 16 marca, że w Nowej Zelandii zostanie ograniczony dostęp do broniPo masakrze Ardern chce utrudnić dostęp do broni – radioszczecin.pl, 16-03-2019. Zmiany w takim prawie przyjął rząd Ardern w dniu 21 marcaPo zamachach w Christchurch Nowa Zelandia radykalnie ogranicza dostęp do broni – wiadomosci.gazeta.pl, 21-03-2019. Kilka dni później ogłoszono zakaz posiadania i rozpowszechniania manifestu, który trafił bezpośrednio do nowozelandzkiej premier na krótko przed początkiem atakówNowa Zelandia zakazuje publikowania manifestu zamachowca z Christchurch. "Przekracza granicę" – wiadomosci.gazeta.pl, 24-03-2019. Wzmocnienie obiektów kultu religijnego zapowiedziały władze brytyjskie oraz francuskieFrancja i Wielka Brytania wzmacniają środki bezpieczeństwa wokół miejsc kultu religijnego – deon.pl, 15-03-2019. Reakcje Solidarność z Nową Zelandią okazali m.in. prezydent RP Andrzej Duda, prezydent Rosji Władimir Putin, prezydent USA Donald Trump i papież Franciszek"Brutalny atak nie zmniejszy tolerancji". Ze świata płyną kondolencje – tvn24.pl, 15-03-2019. * Magazynki będące częścią broni użytej do ataku zawierały nazwisko hetmana Feliksa Kazimierza Potockiego. Na samym karabinku pojawiło się między innymi imię i nazwisko Alexandre Bissonette'a, sprawcy ataku na kanadyjski meczet w 2017 roku. * Podczas relacjonowania na żywo zamachu, sprawca ataku apelował, by subskrybować na YT najpopularniejszy tutejszy kanał – PewDiePie. * Relacja LIVE z ataku terrorystycznego była częściowo pokazywana w trakcie wiecu wyborczego, do jego ubarwienia wykorzystał ją turecki prezydent Recep Tayyip Erdoğan"Dlaczego tego nie powiecie?". Erdogan pokazał wideo z zamachu w Nowej Zelandii – TVN 24, 18-03-2019. * W Christchurch, w dniu zamachu, przebywał znany polski kulomiot Konrad Bukowiecki. Artykuły podobne * Strzelanina w meczecie w Québecu Kategoria:2019 Kategoria:Strzelaniny